


Wilbur's Last Moments

by DoomSister



Series: Poems about the Dream SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Character Death, Explosion, Explosions, Gen, Wilburs last moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomSister/pseuds/DoomSister
Summary: A poem about Wilbur's last moments as Alivebur
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Poems about the Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044351
Kudos: 9





	Wilbur's Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.  
> After what happend on November 16th, the inspiration hit me. 
> 
> This is my first poem. Pls be nice :)

Last Moments

Pain in my chest.

The warmth of arms around me.

The smell of smoke and ashes,

Gunpowder lies in the air.

Screams in the distance

cries of voices I knew.

A voice meets my ears

“You're my son”

As the warmth and pain escapes me.


End file.
